More smashness
by Relreborn
Summary: I could not think of a title so I just put something together (Excuse my somewhat lazy attitude) SO yeah I'm making a sequel to my previous fanfic. More things that the characters of smash would do (Or at least what I think happens) When they are not beating the crap out of each other. Enjoy! M rating just be safe.


More smash bros weirdness

I feel like I did a rather shitty job of this title to be honest. But oh well. I'm back but I may end up having a long updating span due to school and life and being lazy. But I decided not to make another chapter to my last fanfic but instead will make a sequel. So here's the first chapter. It may be a bit short but… here.

Chapter 1: Weird weather.

 _Downstairs in the smash mansion_

It was 8:00 in the morning and the Ice climbers were just staring outside. They were expecting it to be snowy and cold, but to their surprise and disappointment it was actually really sunny and windy. They weren't in their coats considering how high the temperature shot up. They were instead in t-shirts and shorts. They really wanted to go sledding but that wasn't gonna happen. After five minutes of watching birds fly they sat on the couch and simultaneously made a heavy sigh. Toon Link saw the pair looking really sad and decided to ask what was wrong.

"Hey Popo, Nana." Toon Link shouted in a cheery mood. When they looked at him though they looked so sad that it seemed as though their spirits just left them. This made Toon link somewhat uneasy.

"Hi." they said.

"So… What's up why are you so sad?"

"Because there's no snow." Nana responded. "And it's all sunny." Popo finished.

"Yeah but at least you can try out the cute swimsuit you bought Nana." Toon Link said. This made nana nod her head in agreement. " And popo you did want to learn how to swim, correct."

"That is true." Popo said as he scratched his head. Link laughed and hugged both of them.

"So chill out and relax. Winter will eventually come back." Toon Link said. He opened the curtains to let the sun in… except there was one problem. "What the hell!?" Exclaimed Toon Link. The boy was really shocked to find the area covered in snow. He was speechless and didn't move a muscle as he saw the snow move around gently like a feather.

"Yahoo!" The siblings said. "It's snowing!"

The young boy in green just face palmed. He pulls out a calendar and looks at it then looks back outside, then looks back at it again, this time with greater confusion. " It's June. It shouldn't be snowing in June! This is ridiculous!" As he finishes his sentence he gets hit with a snowball that was thrown through the window by Nana. He just sighs, shrugs his shoulders then joins them.

 **NEXT DAY…**

Toon Link is in his room drinking coffee and playing a game on his 3ds when Zelda comes to the door. He puts down his game and, coffee in hand, opens the door for the princess.

"Hello Princess Zelda." He says, bowing his head. Zelda laughs at this.

"Oh no need to be so formal. Just call me Zelda." She says with a kind tone. 'I was wondering if you'd like to have a snowball fight with me, pit and palutena."

"Well I was playing video games…" He chugs his coffee despite how hot it was then throws the mug on his bed, which then bounces off his bad then falls on the floor with a crash. "But sure, I'm game." He says with a red face.

Him and the princess are on their way downstairs when they say a blue blur zoom pass them.

"Sorry!" Said the blue blur. The duo looked at him as he went past a corner. They looked back at each other sweat dropping.

"Does he have to move so fast?" Said Toon Link shaking his head.

"Maybe there's a reason?" Said Zelda optimistically.

Just as she said that There 4 bombs and fireballs flying in the air.

"Zelda!" Toon Link shouted.

She looked up to see the projectile's come their way. T. Link looked up and got in front of the princess with shield in hand, But the princess pushed the boy back and spun around, making a diamond prism reflector in the process and knocked them back at the foes who launched the projectiles. Then there was an explosion. The duo suddenly got ready to attack just in case they were going to have to fight an intruder in the mansion. However it turned out to be just Mario and Link. The princess was pissed.

"Are you out of your damn minds!?" She shouted with great frustration.

"Look princess let's expl-"

"HA! You damn near knocked me to oblivion because you didn't even think of where the hell you were aiming, and decided to fucking throw fire and bombs blindly!?" She said taking a few steps closer to the older Link and the plumber. Toon Link tried to hold her back.

"If you're gonna talk then just speak while I can still hold her back."

The older Link sighs in relief. "Well me and Mario decided to team up to catch Sonic before Luigi and Robin do." Link said really fast and scared.

"Yes the that blue piece of shit was talking crap about how Princess peach friend zones me, which I doubt it's true, but either way it boils my blood." Mario says furiously.

"Plus we made a bet with other two. Who ever wins buys the losers drink and food for game day!" Link shouts excited.

Zelda calms down and breaths before speaking. "You do know he's wayyyyyy faster than both of you right? If anything you would be better off placing a trap for the damn hedgehog, don't you think?"

Link and Mario both look at each other then face palmed. They then quickly ran off doing who knows what. Toon Link looked up at Zelda who was massaging her temple. She and Toon Link went on about their business.

This chapter's ending feels a little anti-climatic. But it'll have to do since I suddenly got writers block. I have zero inspiration at the moment but I will try to upload as soon as possible. Au revoir!


End file.
